


Black scars

by orphan_account



Series: Fantasy AU Fuukasetsugetsu | Three houses [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-02 09:57:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20274055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In a world where Claude woke up and the scar was black.





	Black scars

Their eyes were on him, everyone's eyes were. Ever since the morning. Dimitri and Edelgard had pale faces, Hubert and Dedue somehow looked proud, Ferdinand and Lorenz just didn't bother, Mercedes and Marianne looked shocked, to mention a few. Most looks were of concern, though. It was almost disgusting how concerned they were, only caring when everyone he knew looked upon him so strangely. Truly vile. 

But he ignored. He had always done that, no one listening to him. No one listened to the ignorant, and they never would. At least he was glad he could sit next Mercedes. 

She started the conversation. "Is everything alright, Claude?" 

"Besides from everyone looking at me? I'm good, if not a tad lonely." The centaur's face turned into an unreadable expression. ".. bad memories?" 

"No, it's just... I... you see, Claude..." Claude gave a second to let Mercedes form a sentence. "Would you like to borrow my comb?" 

Almost automatically, Claude reached up to his head. "I've got such bad bedhead? I'd better borrow that comb before rumours start spreading. 'I head Claude von Regan couldn't even brush his hair properly'." 

Mercedes held out the comb and Claude took it. The comb was mostly gold but had a small mirror attached to the middle, all decorated with engravings and pearls, one of the finer models of Centaur combs. Just when he grabbed it, he noticed something. The scar on his neck was black. 


End file.
